Saints Birthday Party
by Angel.Hana
Summary: Tentang ulang tahun para Saints kesayangan kita. Maklum ya karena ini fic kedua Hana
1. Prolog

Saints Birthday Party

Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada-sensei pastinya.

Warning : gaje, OOC, typo(s)

Prolog

Sebuah ide yang bisa di bilang gila datang dari seorang Athena Saori. Dia membuat peraturan baru di Sanctuary yaitu kita semua harus merayakan ulang tahun semua Gold Saints dan Bronze Saints.

"Lady Athena, sebenarnya ada apa sampai hari ini anda mengadakan rapat?" tanya sesosok pria berambut biru gelap panjang bernama Gemini no Saga.

"Aku ingin mengumumkan kalau mulai saat ini kita akan merayakan ulang tahun kalian semua" Saori menjawab pertanyaan Saint nya itu.

"Apa sebabnya anda ingin merayakan semuanya?" tanya Capricorn no Shura yang tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dewinya jadi begini.

"Kalian tahu kan kalau aku baru pulang dari Olimpus kemarin" kata Saori yang membuat semua Saint nya bingung.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan semua ini ,Lady Saori?" Pegasus no Seiya pun buka suara.

"Aku bertemu dengan Sasha, Athena sebelumnya di Olimpus kemarin" jawab Athena lalu di sambut dengan keterkejutan Saint Libra dan Pope nya.

"A..apa? La..Lady Sasha?" Shion yang sangat amat terkejut mendengarkan nama junjungannya dulu.

"Bagaimana anda bisa bertemu dengan Lady Sasha, Lady Athena. Lady Sasha kan hidup di abad ke 18, 200 tahun yang lalu" kata Dohko yang juga sama terkejutnya dengan Shion, sahabatnya itu.

"Sasha di undang oleh ayahku Zeus ke Olimpus kemarin"

"Lalu?" tanya Phoenix no Ikki singkat.

"Dia bilang kalau dia selalu memberikan kado ulang tahun untuk semua Saintnya maka dari itu aku Athena Saori sebagai Athena di abad ini akan melanjutkan jejak reinkarnasiku itu" kata Saori bangga.

"Lady Sasha hanya memberikan kado kan?" tanya Pisces no Aphrodite.

"Tepat sekali"

"Lalu kenapa anda ingin merayakan ulang tahun kami?" tanya Dohko bingung.

"Tentu saja karena aku ini Athena yang jauh lebih baik dari pada Sasha"

"Jauh lebih baik? Sama baiknya aja ngga" batin Shion.

"Cuman menang kaya aja kan Athena sekarang" batin Camus.

"Aku akan senang sekali kalau Lady Athena akan merayakan ulang tahun kami dan kami akan merayakan ulang tahun anda" kata Scorpio no Milo, satu-satu nya orang yang setuju dengan ide sang Athena.

Begitulah asal dari semuanya.


	2. Hyoga's Birthday 1a

Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada sensei pastinya.

Chapter 1a : Hyoga's Birthday.

"20 Januari" gumam Shura. Dia melihat kalender yang ada di meja kuil ke 10 itu, Capricorn Temple.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Milo santai sepertinya dia lupa akan ulang tahun temannya itu.

"Ulang tahunku 12 Januari" Shura terlihat kecewa

"Wah nasibmu malang sekali, Shura" kata Milo santai "20 Januari ya. Hm.. berarti sebentar lagi ulang tahun anak sahabatku"

"Anak sahabatmu? Sahabatmu hanya Camus kan?" tanya Shura polos.

"Ya, hanya Camus sahabatku yang sangat ku sayang" Milo mulai menceritakan tentang sifat-sifat Camus, tapi..

"Siapa anaknya?" tanya Shura yang memotong ucapan sang kalajengking.

"Cygnus no Hyoga. Kamu lupa?" tanya Milo yang terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Oh, apa yang akan kamu kasih ke dia?" tanya Shura yang sepertinya agak berpikir.

"Ra-ha-si-a" jawab Milo lalu pergi meninggalkan Capricorn itu sendirian.

"Dasar, mau ke Aquarius Temple ya?" pertanyaan Shura tak di gubris Milo karena jawabannya memang sudah jelas kalau Milo menaiki tangga ke atas. "Cih"

"Haha"

-Aquarius Temple-

"Camus" Milo memanggil Camus sahabatnya itu lalu berlari dan memeluknya.

"Milo, lepas" kata Camus dingin tanpa melakukan gerakan untuk melepaskan pelukan sahabatnya itu.

"Haha apa yang akan kamu berikan untuk Hyoga?" tanya Milo lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku? Harus?" tanya Camus datar.

"Tentu saja. Kamu kan ayah angkatnya." Kata Milo lalu duduk di sofa perpustakaan Camus.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan memberikan apa-apa" kata Camus lalu duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Milo tapi agak jauh darinya.

"Tidak? Bukan kah Hyoga akan sangat menantikan kado dari mu?" tanya Milo polos, menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak peduli" kata Camus dingin.

"Wah, Camus jahat sekali" Milo tertawa kecil.

"Sensei" panggil Hyoga yang baru datang.

"Ada apa, Hyoga?" tanya Camus pada muridnya yang manja itu.

"Kata Saori-san kita akan di kirim ke Bluegard" kata Hyoga berdiri di hadapan gurunya.

"Kapan?" tanya Camus singkat.

"Sekarang. Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi" kata Hyoga lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

"Bluegard?" tanya Milo binggung "Kenapa kamu di kirim ke sana?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku harus berkemas sekarang" kata Camus lalu bangkit dari duduk nya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu mu di kuil ku" kata Milo bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan keluar.

"Hm"

-Papacy-

"Lady Athena apakah anda akanmengirim kami ke Bluegard?" tanya Camus sopan.

"Ya, benar. Paman ku Poseidon perlu beberapa orang tapi aku rasa kalian berdua sudah cukup dan aku ingin kalian mempelajari tentang Degel" perintah Saori pada kedua Saint es nya.

"Baiklah" kata Camus singkat.

"Degel? Siapa dia?" tanya Hyoga binggung. Camus pun segera menatap Hyoga dengan tatapan terdingin nya.

"Camus, aku tidak pernah memberitahu Hyoga tentang Degel. Hyoga, Degel adalah Saint Aquarius sebelumnya" kata Saori menjelaskan.

"Sebelumnya?" mata Hyoga berbinar. "Berarti sensei ku yang dulu?"

"Ya" kata Saori ramah. "Nah, sekarang pergi lah"

"Hai" kata para Saint Es.

TBC...


End file.
